Things Remembered
by TeaCullen
Summary: Sequel to Family Therapy. "Remember all the day's we never got to share together? I don't want you to miss a single one..." OOC at times, rated M for paranoia, R&R!
1. The Best Birthday Ever

**This is book 3 of The Family Ties Series. In Things Remembered we will be well…looking back. This story will be comprised mainly of flashbacks. I won't be doing a lot of guest appearances in Looking Back and I'm sorry to those who didn't get to be in Family Therapy. Without further ado I present Things Remembered!**

"So…what's your idea?" Jenny asked me. I laughed as I borrowed Jasper's gift and felt the anticipation in the room.

"A trip down memory lane!" I shouted. About half the family actually looked excited.

"Wicked!" Jake said, squeezing me from behind.

"Okay, I'll start," I said thinking of the perfect memory to share. Edward laughed as he plucked it out of my head.

We all settled on the many couches in the living room, Jake and I choosing my favorite tie-dye couch.

******************************

"Nessie?" Jacob called out from the hallway. I laughed. How hard is it to find me? I'm the only one in this house with a heartbeat that rivals that of a hummingbird.

"I'm in here Jacob. Seriously. How can you not know that?" I called back.

He came into the room, a weird look on his face. I was instantly concerned. Did something bad happen? Growing up with my family makes one worry…a lot…

"Well I didn't want to disturb you if you were busy. It seemed more respectful to ask permission before entering," Jacob stated eloquently.

"I'm not busy. Just reading And Then There Were None. So how can I help you today?" I asked him, putting my book aside.

"Do you know what today is?" Jacob asked my quietly. I racked my brains, trying to think of why THIS day was important. Then it hit my like a ton of bricks.

"JACOB! It's your birthday!" I shouted jumping up. I grabbed him around the waist, hugging him as tightly as I could. My arms couldn't really reach around him. I cursed my short arms.

"Wow she remembers…" he laughed.

I could have literally slapped myself for forgetting. I had known it was coming up and yet it still slipped my mind. I had even gotten him the perfect present.

"Do you want your gift now or later?" I asked him quietly. I hoped he didn't think my gift too outlandish.

"Whenever is most convenient for you," he replied. I smiled and pulled him out of my room towards the garage. He had a confused look on his face.

"Why are we going to the garage?" he asked rather daftly. Sometimes he could be beyond stupid. How many reasons are there to go to the garage?

"Umm…We need a car. We're leaving. Duh…" I said, speaking to him like he was a small child.

He gave me an it's-my-birthday-don't-make-me-kill-you look and walked into the garage. He froze when he saw the newest edition to the family garage.

"It's a…a…a Bugatti…" Jacob stammered. I laughed and dragged him towards the waiting car.

"Oh really? I had no idea…" I laughed. "I hope you like it because your stuck with it."

I swear on my love for him, he fainted. I couldn't believe it but he actually fainted. I laughed and poked him several times with my foot and when that didn't work I shouted for Carlisle.

"What is it dear?" my grandfather asked when he rushed into the garage.

"I think I might have killed my boyfriend…" I murmured, poking him with my foot one last time for good measure.

Carlisle kneeled down beside him, checking his vital signs. He poked and prodded Jake until I began worrying that I had actually killed him.

"What did you do to him?" Carlisle questioned me.

"I umm gave him the Bugatti…That's when he fainted. I…I think he might have sticker shock or something like that," I murmured.

Carlisle laughed and walked over to his car, retrieving his medical bag.

"A few smelling salts should do the trick," he said, breaking the capsule and waving it under Jacob's nose.

Jacob began to stir, the first few signs of life coming back to him. I laughed as Jacob salivated over the once again.

"I can't believe you got me a freaking BUGATTI! I love you so much Nessie!" Jake said, snatching me up and kissing me passionately. I was SO thankful my parents weren't around.

"As I love you Jacob. Just remember this when it comes back to my birthday," I reminded him.

"Best…birthday…EVER!" Jacob shouted.

I heard the light footfalls of my family approaching and turned just in time to see everyone gathering in front of the open garage door.

"And it's just getting started," my dad informed Jacob.

"How could this possibly get any better?" Jacob asked our family.

My father simply laughed and started to drag Jacob back towards the house. I followed, dumbfounded. I had no idea my family was planning anything special.

We entered the living room and my jaw literally hit the floor. Alice had once again gone all out. It looked like we had practically walked back into the forest surrounding La Push. All the werewolves were squished into the living room, along with Jacob's father, sisters, and Charlie and Sue. How they were all fitting into the living room was beyond me.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted. Jacob smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around me.

"Present number 1 was a car," Alice said.

"Present number 2 is your own family credit card," Carlisle said, hand Jacob a shinny plastic card with his name embossed on it.

"Wow…" was all Jacob could come up with.

"Present number 3 is your own pool house. We're putting in a pool and we would like for you to stay in the pool house," Emmett laughed.

I was sure Jacob was going to faint on me again.

"I love you all so much!" Jacob shouted.

"But you haven't even gotten the best present yet," my mum said laughing.

"And that is?" Jacob asked.

"You have our official blessing," my mum told him, winking at him. I felt confused. Their official blessing? For what?

"We'll tell you when your older Renesmee," my father told me before turning to Jacob. "Welcome to the family...son."

***********************************************

"So what exactly did you bless my dearest father?" I asked him.

"Think about it," was all he said.

**A/N:** So…What do we think about the first chapter ladies and well ladies? Personally I think this is going to be a lot of fun to write. _**Do you have a twilight memory you would like to see included?**_ All ideas are welcome. I'm hoping for a chapter a week…But don't hold me to it. **Review! : ) **I love you all! My readers are the _**BEST EVER!**_


	2. Together Forever And A Day

_**Warning: NSFW or School!**_

"That was such a sweet memory! Alice, my beautiful wife cooed. I could feel the love coming off everyone. This was an environment I enjoyed.

"I have a memory," I murmured quietly.

Alice smiled, climbing into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her as she nestled in.

I closed my eyes and let my mind drift back to that blackest of times.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

'Welcome to Philadelphia' the sign proclaimed. I sighed quietly, glad to be far away from Texas, Maria, and all the carnage.

It was raining again and while the rain did not bother me I knew I could not continue to stand her, staring at nothing at all. People would get suspicious as to why the freezing cold rain wasn't bothering me.

I spotted the faded sign for Marty's All Night Diner and began walking towards it. It looked half empty and I prayed that I could control the thirst that had turned my once blood red eyes black.

I walked into the diner holding my breath. The tantalizing smell of human blood still hit me hard, causing my throat to burn and the animalistic side of me to growl. Then I smelled _her_ and I froze. There was another vampire here.

I stared at the little pixie sitting high on the bar stool. She turned to look at me with strange golden honey eyes as she gracefully jumped down. As she walked towards me I felt scared. Was she going to kill me? Did she wish me harm? All my years with Maria had taught me to fear others.

I tested the mood around her using my unique gift and I felt things I had never felt before. Things I could only guess the names of. I felt reassurance and wanting. I felt hope and love. I felt happiness. The purity of her emotions startled me.

"You've kept me waiting," she said.

I ducked my head like a good southern gentleman and said, "I'm sorry ma'am."

"I'm Alice. You're Jasper," she said, shocking me once again. She wasn't asking me if I was Jasper, she knew I was. There was no doubt in her voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her. She laughed and I instantly fell in love with the sound.

"Oh I know a lot about you Jasper. It's my gift. Much like you can feel and manipulate peoples emotions, I can see the future. I saw us you know. Together. Happy. In love."

I was confused again. She had seen _us_ in love and happy? Was that even possible?

Even as I asked myself the question I knew the answer. Yes, yes it was. I was in love with this little pixie though I knew nothing about her. I felt this instant desire…no need…to protect her. She was so small, and though I knew nothing could hurt her, I still wanted to protect her from all the other evils of the world. The evils of Maria and her sisters.

I reached out to her and she danced into my waiting arms. I wrapped my arms around her. The feeling touching her ignited in my heart was amazing. Though my cold dead heart hadn't beat in many years I could almost feel it fluttering as her small frame melded into me.

I kissed the top of her head, squeezing her lightly. The love pouring off of her warmed me. She took my hand and pulled me out of the diner and towards what appeared to be an abandoned hotel. As we entered the decrepit building I was astonished by the inner beauty of it.

"I take it you have a hand for interior design?" I said jokingly.

"Well I wasn't going to live in the doom and gloom while I waited for you," she huffed.

I laughed and asked her, "Exactly how long have you been waiting for me?"

She smiled and danced over to a couch situated near the grand stair case. "Oh just a few months. But the wait was defiantly worth it."

"I'm very sorry I kept you waiting so long Alice," I told her, walking over to sit next to her.

Alice leaned towards me, her intentions clear. Her lips met mine gently, the chemistry between us strong enough to blow the old hotel up. Our kiss became more fervent, more passionate. I soon found my hand knotted in her short black hair, my other hand holding her closer and closer. But it was never close enough.

We peeled off our clothes off, getting even closer. It still wasn't close enough. I need her in the most primal of ways. I NEEDED to be in her. It wasn't a want. It was a serious need.

"I love you," she whispered as I found my way into her.

"I love you too," I whispered back, slightly shocked by the truth in my words.

We are going to be together forever," she told me and I knew she was right. I could feel it in every bone in my body.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Forever and a day," Alice said, kissing me softly.

"Forever and a day," I agreed.

**A/N:** So what do y'all think? I was never satisfied with how Jasper said it in the book. Does anyone have an specific memories they want? Just let me know. **The more ideas, the longer the story.** ; ) I love you all for sticking with me through thick and thin.** Review! *hugs***


	3. Vampire Bites

****Isabella Marie's Point Of View****

"I have a memory," I said, pressing my hand to neck.

"Oh god this is one of my favorites! Remember when you can home that day? I think you caused me to have my like 6th heart attack and almost killed your dad," Edward laughed.

Ah yes. My first and only date with Michael Alexander Newton.

**&&&**

"One date? Please Bella? That's all I'm asking," Mike begged me yet again. Since Edward's return he hadn't been quiet as persistent but on rare days like today he was an unstoppable force.

I sighed as we sat outside the school, alternating glares between Mike and the accursed sun. If it weren't for the sun I would be sitting with Edward right now and not enduring Mike's bullshit.

"Do you remember Edward, Michael? You know, my boyfriend," I reminded him, stressing the word boyfriend.

Mike didn't look deterred like I was hoping. Or even annoyed. In fact he smiled broadly at me for reasons unknown.

"Thank you Bella…For calling me Michael. Even if you only said it out of annoyance. I've been trying since I was like 14 to be more than Mike: The Class Clown. I'm so much more than that," he whispered.

I found myself wrapping an arm around his shoulder and wiping away the tear that surprisingly made an appearance on his face.

"You are so much more than that Michael. But people treat you like this because you never changed. You continue to be the class clown. Don't be another cookie cutter kid. Be who you want to be because those who matter don't mind and those who mind, well they don't matter," I told him, squeezing his shoulder.

"This right here is why I like you so much Bella. Your not like all the other girls in this school. You're a smart, genuine girl with a big heart. Edward's a lucky guy. I hope he knows that. And I hope he knows if he should ever hurt you there are PLENTY of guys around here who would kill him for you. We all see it. Jessica was wrong. Your not the shiny new toy. You're the bright light shining down on this rainy town," he said, his voice still barely above a whisper.

With that I felt myself saying the words I had sworn would never leave my lips, "One date Michael. But just so you understand, this will change nothing. I still love Edward and he's still going to be my boyfriend. This date is really just 2 friends getting to know each other better."

Michael smiled, "Thanks Bella. You won't regret this. I promise. Tomorrow night around 7ush sound good? I'll pick you up if that's okay with you…and Edward."

I laughed, nodding my head. The final bell rung and I stood up, walking with Michael to my truck. Thankfully tomorrow was Saturday so I didn't have to worry about seeing him before our "date".

I sighed as I climbed haphazardly into my truck. Now to face the one force in my life that could keep me from Michael, even if it was just a friendly date. My boyfriend. Excuse me, my fiancé.

As I drove closer and closer to the Cullen Manor, my nerves simply built. Edward was going to kill me. What was I thinking? Accepting a date with Michael was not going to go over well with Edward or any of the Cullen's for that matter. Though Charlie will probably be ecstatic over it.

I finally drove up the lane to the Cullen Manor, spotting Edward and Alice waiting for me. Edward looked confused and Alice looked livid. I was shocked at the looks I was getting. It was then that I noticed Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie standing behind them, struggling not to laugh.

I almost parked the car. Instead, I punched it into reverse and flipped the beast around.

"GET HER!" Alice shouted behind me.

Suddenly my truck was surrounded by 5 maniacal vampires hell bent on keeping me from leaving. I feared for my truck as I slammed on my brakes.

"Touch the truck and I leave and never come back!" I shrieked.

I couldn't help but laugh as they all froze. At least my blessed beast was still intact.

"Bella…" Alice whined as she retched open my door, almost tearing the damn door off. Fuck my life. "Why can't I dress you up for your date?"

OH…That…Well at least that's the only reason she's pissed. I dared a glance at Edward and was beyond surprised to see him smiling. And not only smiling but beaming. Alice did tell him the date was with Michael. Right?

"Because Alice, knowing you I'll either be half naked or in a snow suit…depending on what happens in your visions. Don't think I don't know you," I hissed at her. Alice's fingers twitched with a desire to slap me and I simply stuck my tongue out.

"Come here you," Edward said, wrapping his arms around me after muscling his way in front of Alice. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me into the house, our lips instantly attached.

"Are you okay with this?" I whispered to Edward as we sat down in one of the chairs located around the living room.

"Of course I am. I saw what happened today from Alice's vision. I never knew Newton had a good side but I think this is going to change him. I really do," Edward said. "I for one can't wait. My Bella…my saint."

**&*&*& The Next Day &*&*&**

I sighed, swatting at Alice's hands as she tried yet again to mess with my hair. Apparently Michael would be here in a mere 2 minutes time and she wanted everything to be perfect. I simply scowled at her, wanting nothing more than to kick her out until tomorrow. But my life is a series of issues I didn't want to deal with and this was one of them.

I heard a knock on my door signifying the arrival of my date for this evening. Crap. What had I gotten myself into?? Fuck. My. LIFE!

I walked slowly to the door, opening it reluctantly. There stood Michael Alexander Newton in all his splendid glory. I was wearing a simple outfit made up of a white dress shirt and chocolate pajama pants while he looked stunning in a black hoodie and classic levis. At least neither of us dressed up for this 'date'.

"Hey Michael," I said, flashing him a genuine smile. Edward is the love of my life, Jacob is the sun on my darkest day, and Michael is quickly becoming my constant surprise.

"Good evening Bella, Alice. How are you two lovely ladies this evening," Michael smiled cheerfully. His smile wasn't crooked nor was it bright but it was still heart warming and genuine.

"I'm great," I told him as we headed out to his new car. An anonymous gift from on of the many secret Cullen charities. It wasn't as flashy as the many Cullen cars but it was nice. A Mercury Montego according to Rosalie.

"I'm wonderful. I have to run though. I have a date with Jasper tonight," Alice said winking at me as she climbed into her Porsche. Date my ass. She was going to go spy on me with Edward, while keeping a safe distance. The idiots.

"So where are we going tonight?" I asked as we pulled out of my drive.

"I thought we could go to Lake Ozette. My family owns a cabin up there. Don't worry. No funny business. Just a quiet night talking by the water," Michael said, blushing slightly. "Or we could go to Port Angeles and do something crazy. I've always wanted to get a tattoo…"

I thought about my options and pulled out my cell phone. I slowly dialed the familiar number pressing send once all the digits were entered.

"No, he won't kill you Bella. Just better pray we can keep him held down until the artist is finished or you'll look stupid with half a finished tattoo. Go have fun girl!" Alice shouted into Edward's phone.

I took a deep breath, closing my phone. "A tattoo it is," I murmured.

"Awesome. What would you like to get? My treat," Michael said smiling.

"Oh I know the perfect tattoo," I said, laughing manically. "What about you? What are you going to get?"

Michael looked thoughtful for a minute. I could only imagine the ideas running through his mind. "I want to get _Vive La Bella Vita_ across my back. Do you know I can speak Italian fluently?"

I was shocked. I had no idea Michael could fluently speak English, let alone Italian. "How did you learn?" I asked.

"My grandmere. She taught me when I would spend the summers in Tuscany. It was nice. She died the summer before I started high school," Michael confessed to me. I squeezed his shoulder gently as I saw Port Angeles coming into view.

We drove to a small shop that I had never noticed.

"Welcome to **Inked**," a familiar face said as we walked in.

"Angela?" I laughed.

"OH SHIT!" Angela said loudly, shattering my every preconceived notion about her. "Umm…what are you two doing here?"

"Well we're here to get tattoo's. The real question is what are YOU doing here?" I asked her. I knew Angela worked here in Port Angeles on weekends but she never really said what she did.

"I work here. Umm…You see I'm the receptionist and yeah…" Angela stammered.

"So can I get 'Inked' or what?" I asked playfully.

Angela led me to the back and laid me down, asking me to sign the consent form. That's when Ben came over and I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Please tell me he's just here visiting you! I am not about to get inked by him am I?" I shrieked. Michael laughed along with me.

"Yes you are," Michael whispered evilly in my ear. "So what's it going to be?"

"Vampire bites. On the left side of my neck please," I told them.

"How apropos," Michael laughed. "With your pale skin and beauty, you could so pass for a vamp."

2 long hours later and I was officially inked with realistic looking vampire bites. The balm even gave the blood a real sheen. It was perfect! Edward was going to kill me for it but I loved it anyways. To hell with mister uptight love of my life.

"So what do you think Jelly Belly?" Ben asked me as I admired my first tattoo in the mirror.

"Fucking perfect Ben! I love you so much right now!" I said kissing him on the cheek. "So when do I get to see yours?"

Ben showed us the tattoos that his long sleeved shirts and pants kept covered at school and then Angela showed us the 4, count them **4** tattoos, that were hidden around her body. I idly wondered how I would keep mine covered up then Angela walked towards me with something hidden behind her back.

"Happy first tattoo Bella," Angela said handing me tattoo cover up cream that matched my skin tone perfectly. "It's how I hide the tattoos that are too visible."

"Thanks Ang," I said, glad I had come tonight. I so owed Michael.

**&&&**

"I love you so much Bella," Edward murmured as he pressed his lips to the place where my tattoo had once been, before the transformation. Apparently there was a reason I had never seen a tattooed vampire.

The family laughed as we continued to reminisce. Then Alice jumped up and rushed to the door, retching it open.

"SHAUNEE!" Alice shouted, hugging Shaunee tightly. The rest of the Archibald coven followed her inside. Now we were going to party.

**A/N:** So wow this chapter just about killed me writing it. Inspiration for this chapter goes to **Inked by ARenee363**. Which you should all go read for a darker version of our favorite characters. But be warned it's got drug use, sex, and tattoo orgasms up the ass. Love you all. _**Review.**_ The next chapter is going to be interesting. **So stay tuned**. ;-) Aren't I an evil tease?

**Song Of The Moment:** Bad Girlfriend - Theory Of A Deadman


	4. Reactions And A Birthday

***~*Edward Anthony's Point Of View*~***

"Sit down ladies and gents. We were just regaling each other with tales of the past," Emmett said in a ridiculous English accent. "Bella just finished telling us about the time she went out on a date with the curious Michael Newton and her first tattoo. I do believe it's Eddie's turn to tell us all about what happened when Bella got home…"

I growled at him. Of course he would want me to retell THAT memory. It hadn't bothered me that Bella and Mike were going out on a 'date' considering the ring on her finger and all that. Even if the ring wasn't technically there.

"Because you asked so nicely Esmeralda," I told Emmett, remembering to force him into telling the Esmeralda story later.

As the Archibald coven got settled in I began my tale of hilarity.

**&&&**

Alice. Now I could see why Bella said her name as though it were a swear word. She was letting Bella get a tattoo and Alice was refusing to tell me where it would be located and what it would be.

"TELL ME!" I shouted from under Jasper and Emmett. The assholes were holding me down. At this point I wasn't sure if it was to keep me from getting to Bella or to keep me from ripping Alice limb-from-limb.

"I bet it's gonna be a rose," Emmett told Jasper, ignoring my squirming completely.

"No it'll be a butterfly," Jasper said, pushing Emmett.

"This is Isabella were talking about boys. She'll get something small and easily covered up. Look at it this way Edward, you always wanted her to have ALL the human experiences possible," Rose said, irritating me more.

"Alice can you at least tell me how long they're going to be?" I begged, squirming under Emmett and Jasper. I hoped that if I moved around enough, one of them would eventually fall off. Of course I had no such luck but it never hurts to try right?

"Well they're both finished and on their way home. Calm down Eddie-poo it's nothing too bad. In fact I must commend her for her genius," Alice laughed. Fuck. Them. ALL.

I wondered how mad Jasper would be if I killed Alice. I mean come on! She totally deserves it. Who tortures people like this for fun?

"He would annihilate you," Alice whispered evilly in my ear. Fucking bitch was right.

I sighed, waiting for Bella to get home so I could go to her house.

"ALICE! This is taking to long," I shouted. But to my surprise no one answered my shouts. "Alice? ALICE!" Still no answer. "Jasper, where the hell is your wife?"

"Calm the hell down. She's getting your fiancé! Now stop fucking squirming," Jasper said, slapping the back of my head forcefully.

"You know vampire or not that fucking HURT!" I shouted.

"Don't complain and I won't hit you. It's as simple as that," Jasper said, trying in vain to calm me once again.

What if she regretted it? What if she got an infection while getting it? I'm going to kill Newton for this one. Then I'm going to kill Alice for allowing it. A murder most desired.

"WE'RE HOME!" Alice shouted, bouncing into the room with Bella at her side.

That's when I saw it. The tattoo. The blemish on my Bella's perfect skin. That's when I did something I don't think had ever happened before. I fainted. Or at least the vampire equivalent. I froze. I went into complete and total shock.

Then I started laughing. Hysterically I might add. Jasper and Emmett looked at me like I had officially snapped. Rosalie looked as though she couldn't care more. And Alice was studying Bella's outfit. Of course. My family at their best.

"Bella…what…umm what is that?" I asked as calmly as I could. My eyes must be deceiving me. She did NOT get that tattooed on her neck. Seriously.

"They're vampire bites. What do you think baby?" Bella asked seductively.

"I think I'm going to kill Newton for encouraging you to do this," I told her honestly.

No one would find the body. He was the outdoorsy type. It would seem like an innocent accident. The rocks around here are always oh so slippery. He lost his footing and hit his head. No one would ever imagine foul play. In fact I bet he would be going hiking tomorrow. All I would have to do is give him a little push…

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! DON'T YOU DARE KILL HIM!" Alice shouted, right down in my face.

"Will you at LEAST let me up now?" I growled at the room in general.

"That depends. Will you be good?" Alice asked in a sugar sweet voice.

"I will be the perfect gentleman I always am," I replied, plastering on my signature smile.

"Oh let him up guys," Bella said, exasperated. At least she's on my side.

Jasper and Emmett stood up, leaving me free. I stood up myself and went to stand in front of Bella. I sighed. I had always said I wanted Bella to have all the human moment's possible. I just never imagined this to be one of them.

I bent down and placed a loving kiss on Bella's new tattoo. I jokingly opened my mouth, encompassing the ink. I pressed down lightly, just enough for her to feel my teeth on her skin but not enough to break her skin. I felt her shudder lightly, a moan escaping her lips. Oh yes, I officially love this idea. I pressed my lips all around the tattoo, loving the noises coming out of her throat. So primal. So inspiring. So testing my limits.

I pulled back so I could see her face. "I take it you like them," she whispered.

"They're defiantly an interesting choice. I'm assuming you think it's funny?" I said, smiling down on her.

"You know what time it is Edward?" Alice asked innocently.

I glanced down at my watch. "It's 12:01 in the morning Alice. Why?"

"Bella, didn't you say you had a present for Edward?" Alice said, again far to innocently.

"OH YES!" Bella exclaimed, dragging me into the living room. She pushed me down on the couch…kind of. And the proceeded to walk over next to the piano. Jasper and Emmett sat down next to me, using their arms to pin me to the couch. Great.

Then Alice proceeded to TOUCH MY PIANO!

Bella cleared her throat as Alice began to play. Bella's melodical voice washed over me, making me smile. I didn't know why she was singing to me but I never wanted her to stop.

_Life was like a moonless night_

_Shrouded in the stars_

_Beauty can be such a fright_

_But now you're in my arms_

I didn't recognize the song Bella was singing but I did recognize the notes Alice was playing. It was Bella's lullaby. I wondered if Bella had written these beautiful words that flew through her lips.

_You are my life now_

_Can't you see_

_I'd cross oceans_

_I'd swim seas_

_To be with you_

_That's enough for me._

I would cry if I could. I could almost feel my heart beating in my chest. I love her so much. She is my world.

_Your face is like a poison_

_Intoxicating me_

_How can we live forever_

_When our love can never be._

I could sense the song coming to a close and I stood up, with much effort due to Jasper and Emmett, crossing the room to embraces Bella in my arms.

"Did you write that?" I asked her, my voice shaking slightly.

Bella's blush told me everything I needed to know. I pressed my lips firmly to hers, letting all the unspoken words flow between us. Letting the love pass unabashed.

"Happy birthday Edward," Bella whispered.

**&&&**

There was a collective "Aww" from the Archibald coven and even a few from our family. I just laughed and kissed my amazing wife once again. She was my word. Forever wasn't long enough.

**A/N:** Okay just a few things before y'all hunt me down with pitchforks. I didn't write the lyrics. The Bella Cullen Project did. I'm assuming it's from Edward's state of mind when he composed the song. Bet y'all didn't see Edward's birthday coming. Yeah totally random I know but I wanted to end on a happy note. And besides I figured it's my story so everything doesn't have to be perfect. **Up next…Something a lot of you have been waiting for. I promise.** _I love you all so much. _Those of you who have stuck with me throughout this entire project, **thank you**. **Now go nominate people for The Bellies and The Indie TwiFic awards**. The links for both Awards are on my profile. : ) _**Review**_. It really makes my day.

**Song Of The Moment:** _Bonfire - Craig Morgan_


	5. Shopping Spree

**&.&.& Shaunee's Point Of View &.&.&**

**Very short chapter...sorry...  
**

"So who all is coming today?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Well, you and I, obviously, along with Jenny, Ashley, Luna, the twins, Sasha Rose, Claire, and Aiden. At least, that's all I see going," Alice informed me. Sometimes, being psychic can come in handy.

"That's plenty. We have a damn army there alone. We don't need anymore soldiers," I laughed.

"I'm surprised Aiden's going to leave his precious toilet long enough to go shopping," Brayden laughed. Jackson smacked the back of his head for me.

"At least the toilet and I can have intelligent conversations," Aiden mumbled.

"And just what do you and your lover talk about?" Grayson asked mockingly.

"Shut it bottom boy," Aiden growled, storming out of the house.

"You have to love family," I muttered, following Aiden out.

I smiled at the sight of my waiting Dodge Viper. The dark purple paint shinning even in the waning light. I love my car.

I heard the rest of the family filing out of the house, climbing into the appropriate cars. Alice got into my car with the twins and I.

Soon we were on our way to Kaktovik, the Raven Mall, and SHOPPING!

**&&&**

"Where should we hit first?" I asked Alice, as we walked along with Luna and Jenny. The rest of the group had splintered off to do more leisurely shopping.

"Let's start at City In The Sea. We're going to have a pool party soon and I know we all need new swimsuits, among other things," Alice said, practically bouncing up and down like the pixie on crack she is. I idly wondered if she was this…excitable, living.

Alice raced off towards City In The Sea, though still maintaining a human persona. I worked on getting suits for my family with Luna as Alice and Jenny got suits for theirs.

I picked a brown and blue flowered bikini that covered all the important things while Luna choose a barely there silver bikini that was covered in sequins.

"Why don't you just swim nude for fuck sake Luna?" I said, laughing.

"Oh why don't you bite me?" Luna shot back.

"Don't tempt me," I joked.

After gathering suits for everyone else, we checked out. To my surprise Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were waiting to take all of our bags for us.

"I didn't know they were coming," I commented.

"I needed someone to carry the bags," Alice said offhandedly. "I threatened their manhood's if they didn't come help."

We all laughed, know Alice would have went through with her threat too.

"Onwards to The Philosophy Of Furniture. The twins need new beds. They outgrew their old ones," I said, walking towards the next store.

After getting them each a queen size bed, we headed to A Prose Poem for some bed linens.

"Purple and black with skulls for Logan and white and green polka dots for Kuran," I said to myself, picking out the perfect bed linens for the girls.

Next we stopped by The Duc De L'Omelette so Jenny and Ashley could switch places. Jenny was having trouble keeping up with Mrs. Pixie Crack.

Ashley took Jenny's place as we went to The Tell-Tale Heart, an adult shop much like Spencer's.

"I just need to pick up some massage oils then we can move on," Ashley said, blushing slightly. I didn't even want to know what she and Seth were going to do with it. After almost 10 minutes, she came out, ready to move on.

"To The Black Cat or The Oblong Box first?" Luna asked.

The Black Cat is a magic shop, perfect for any practicing Wicca. Luna loved to dabble with white magic, but personally I just loved the crystals.

The Oblong Box is a gothic store where you could buy real skulls, fake fangs, and even coffin beds. Elizabeth gets a new coffin every few weeks, since she and Ethan tend to break them easily.

"Let's get Elizabeth's new coffin first, since it's closer. Then we can head over to The Black Cat," I suggested.

"Okay," they agreed as we started walking again.

The boys showed up on cue to relieve us of our few packages.

We walked towards the rows upon rows of coffins, looking for the perfect one. The one that screamed Elizabeth.

"How about this one?" Alice said, pointing to a black coffin made out of red oak with blood red crushed velvet inside. It was adorned with hundreds of blood red garnets. I must say, Alice has great taste, and it really did scream Elizabeth. Even the $37,564 price tag screamed Elizabeth Marie Archibald.

After buying the coffin, we headed for The Black Cat. Luna looked like a kid who had to much crack on Christmas. As we entered the store, the smell of burning sage hit me hard, almost gagging me. It even made Alice freeze. At least, I thought that was what happened. That was until I saw her…

"Hello Alice. You haven't aged a day have you? I must say, I'm not surprised. I should have told Bella I knew the truth. Maybe then she would have been able to open up to me more," the young girl said, laughing lightly. She had a beautiful triquetra tattooed on her wrist that shimmered in the soft candlelight.

"How…how are you still so young? Your…your not one of us…" Alice stuttered.

**A/N:** Dun dun dun…Cliffy! So a couple of things…

**1) **_What do all of the shops in the story have in common?_

**2)** _Who's in The Black Cat and why hasn't she aged?_

**3)** _Have you nominated someone for the Bellie's and the Indie TwiFic Awards??_

Next chapter, all will be revealed. I promise. And it'll explain everything too. For now…**Review**…_I love you all_…

_**Song Of The Moment: Alright - Darius Rucker**_


	6. The Shocking Truth

***~*Mystery Point Of View*~***

**(Alice will call the person by name so pay attention)**

"I guess my family linage…who I am…what I am…keeps me young. You see, I'm a witch. No warts, no green skin. Just pure magic," I told her, sighing. I knew there was a good chance I would run into one of the many Cullen's when I moved here to Alaska with Ben but I didn't expect it to happen like this.

I always knew the Cullen's were different. I'd been alive long enough to know that. I found out a couple months after they moved here that they were vampires. I knew they wouldn't harm me, the spell I'd cast to find the answers told me that, but I still avoided them.

Then Bella moved here too. Bella and I became good friends from the beginning, but then I saw her and Edward falling. I was shocked. A vampire falling for a human? It was unheard of. At least from what I heard it was unheard of.

I knew the day Bella found out about vampires. I wasn't spying. I was just looking out for a friend. It doesn't constitute as spying if your hearts in it. No one in the Cullen family ever knew I saw what was going on with them. They didn't know magic truly existed and with my scrying bowl I didn't need to be anywhere near them to keep an eye on them.

I almost died the day I found out about werewolves. Seeing Bella there in La Push with Jake and then that Paul kid phased. It was defiantly a heart stopper. In my many many years, that was the first time I think I'd ever had a heart attack. Thankfully, it wasn't fatal. As if a mere medical problem could kill me. I just really hurt.

"Angela," Alice breathed, her voice barely a whisper. It could have been the wind for as soft as it was.

"I believe we have some explaining to do," I said as Ben walked out of the back room, his face the same it was in high school too.

"You bet you do!" Alice practically shouted. I couldn't help but laugh at the looks on the faces of the rest of Alice's little group.

"Shall we go to your place or ours?" I asked politely, knowing this wasn't a conversation to have in the middle of a semi-crowded mall.

"Ours. I'm sure Bella will love to see you again," Alice said, surprisingly calm. I figured she would continue to freak out.

"Okay," I said. "Ben, close the shop and meet me at the car."

Within 20 minutes Ben and I were in our car heading towards Tanana. To say I was scared was an understatement. I didn't know if a vampire could kill a witch but I had a good idea of what would happen if one of them felt so inclined to try. Ben gave my hand a calming squeeze.

"How are we going to explain this to them?" I wondered out loud.

This would be the first time I had ever revealed what I am to anyone, other than Ben and I knew Ben was a witch too when I told him. I took a deep breath, trying to relieve the tension in my body. It wasn't working.

"Simple. We'll tell them the truth. I'm sure they'll understand. They have to start over every couple years too, remember?" Ben said, trying to sooth my nerves. It wasn't working either.

I knew what I needed but it's a little hard to meditate and drive at the same time. All to soon though the Cullen mansion was in front of me. I wondered silently if there was something bigger than a mansion because I think their house would defiantly qualify. Maybe castle or palace was more fitting a name.

Waiting outside, like a royal parade, was Bella with Edward, Alice with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett, Esme with Carlisle, Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry and a group of people I didn't recognize. I felt my stomach twist into painful knots. At least none of them looked angry per say. Rosalie looked annoyed, as always. But that was the worst look we were getting. Bella was practically bouncing up and down.

I stopped the car and stepped out as Ben did the same. My nerves were suddenly calmed and I smiled appreciatively at Jasper. He was better than any meditative session I've ever had.

Bella ran towards me the moment I was out of the car, enveloping me in a hug that may have broken a bone or six. I winced and Edward thankfully came to my rescue.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," gushed Bella. "Are you okay? Carlisle! I think I might have broken her!"

I laughed, "Don't worry, just stand back."

They all moved back as Ben moved closer, running his hands over my broken bones. Healing them instantly. I sighed as the pain went away. I could have lived with the broken bones but the pain was annoying.

"Wow. I was right," Bella said laughing. I wasn't really sure what she meant but I was curious now.

"She has once said that if you were a witch you could join the party too. She's just saying she was right," Edward explained.

I laughed too. It was amazing how spot on Bella could be without ever trying. No wonder I had been drawn to her that first day. She had a beautiful soul and an inquisitive spirit but she didn't pry.

We walked into the Cullen Castle (Which is what I shall now christen they damn mansion) and sat down in the most unique living room I'd ever sat in. There was a couch of every color and pattern plus more pianos than I could ever see necessary. Seriously.

"What about your parents? And your brothers?" Emmett asked the moment our butt cheeks hit the cushions.

"I was adopted as was Ben. My name really is Angela Webber though. I try to get adopted by people named Webber so I don't have to change my last name. Ben never really cared what his last name was," I began.

"When I was born my name was Benjamin Rainwater, but I've had many names over the last few years. Angie and I get married every few years should we feel so inclined. This time around we skipped the wedding ceremony. But in a couple years after we graduate again, we're going to get married," Ben finished.

I leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me. 137 years together and we were still madly, truly, deeply in love.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear as he squeezed me a little closer.

"So you knew? Always?" Jasper asked. I nodded, chuckling.

"What can I say? I knew more than most. I knew all of your talents so I had to always be careful. I always had to hide my thoughts and had to make sure none of my magic interfered with your lives or Alice would have found out. Ben had to be careful too. I must admit I was always tempted to tell you all the truth but I was scared. Apart from Ben, no one knew my secret," I said honestly.

"So will we be seeing you around then?" Esme asked quietly.

"Of course. Our schedules seem to be about the same as yours. We'll defiantly have to stay in touch," I told them all.

"Well I hate to be rude but all of the humans need to get to bed. It's getting late," Shaunee said quietly.

"Yes, we don't want to keep anyone up. But we'll be around. We own The Black Cat so feel free to look us up or stop by our place," I told them as Ben and I stood to leave.

"Stop by soon okay?" Bella said, hugging me tightly but not quiet as bone crushingly tight this time.

**A/N:** Okay! So guess what! It was Angela!! Most of you got it right and I'm so proud of y'all. Also all the stores are named after either **Poe stories or poems.** I think maybe 2 of you got it right. I thought naming them** The Tell-Tale Heart and The Raven **would have made it obvious but I guess I was wrong. **I love you all. _Review! _**Also look out for my new blog. I'll have the link up on my profile soon. It's over at blogspot under cookiecutterbullshit.

**Song Of The Moment:** _Summer Nights - Rascal Flatts_


	7. I Feel A Sin Coming On

***Esme's Point Of View***

_**WARNING: Lemon! NSFW/S. You've been warned.**_

"I have a memory. It's a bit risqué. Bur hilarious all the same," I said shyly. After all this isn't something one normally discusses in front of her children, even if the children are wild beasts.

"Oh do share Esme! Trust me," Alice crooned with a evil glint in her eye. I knew this could have dire consequence but I can't actually die so who cares? You only live life once and all that.

I took a deep breath and drifted back to that oh so interesting night.

**&&&&**

"Carlisle?" I called out, hoping he was home. I knew Edward was going hunting tonight and I had truly hoped Carlisle had decided to stay behind. Carlisle and I had been 'going out' for almost a year now, about as long as I'd been turned, but we had yet to really get far in that relationship. Stupid newborn desires.

Blood. That's all I've been craving for the last 14 months. But now, I have found new desires coming to the surface. New hungers. I want Carlisle, and I fully intend to seduce him tonight. Even if it kills me. Which I doubt it will. Hopefully…

"Yes Esme?" Carlisle asked as he appeared before me. He was wearing nothing but soft cotton pajama pants. His well defined chest shimmered in the soft candle light. Before I could register what my body was doing, my hand stretched out to caress his skin.

"Are you busy or do you think you would have time to go for a walk with me?" I asked, praying to every god I could think of he would say he would come. And maybe even without getting dressed. Personally I was wearing a small nightgown that didn't really fit with the times but to be honest, I knew they would be popular in the future. Carlisle's eyes raked over my body, drinking in my luscious curves, barely hidden beneath the thin satin and lace.

"I would love to go for a walk," Carlisle managed to say, his eyes finally resting on mine again. The hunger I saw in his black eyes told me I was going to win tonight. It was just a matter of time. Carlisle, always the gentlemen, would never pressure me into sex. But I, not a gentlemen, had no problem pressuring him. After all, I'd already lost my innocence.

"Would you like to change? Personally I'm not but you can if your uncomfortable," I said nonchalantly.

"I'm fine," Carlisle said as he took my hand in his. We walked out the door into the warm summer night. The frogs were croaking in tune with the crickets chirp, a gentle breeze ran through our hair, it was perfect. The stars twinkled down on us, giving me courage.

"How's work dear?" I asked him, wanting to hear his voice again. There was nothing more magical in this world than the sound of Carlisle voice. So sultry, seductive, calming, teasing, delicious. I could think of a hundred different words to describe the sound of his voice.

"Works good. I have a little girl that I'm operating on tomorrow. Hopefully I'll be able to do the surgery without any complications," Carlisle said quietly. "How are the renovations coming?"

"Great. The house will be perfect by the time we're ready to move. The designs are just about done and the major cosmetic construction is just about finished according to the company," I said idly. We came up to a small clearing, carpeted in lilac. I sank down amongst the flowers, Carlisle following my lead.

"I've been coming here while your at work," I whispered. "It's so peaceful."

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement, his fingers drawing soothing circles on my back. He could tell I was nervous, he just couldn't tell why. Of course he would never invade my privacy by asking. Sometimes I want to beat the gentlemanliness out of him, though it can be endearing at times. But days like today, it was just bloody annoying.

"Can we talk?" I asked, scared he would reject me once he found out what I wanted to talk about.

"Of course Esme," he answered promptly.

"Carlisle," I started. "I love you. More and more each and every day. I loved you from the first day I met you, when I broke my leg. Lately, new feelings have come to the surface. New wants. No, new needs. Kiss me Carlisle, please."

He looked taken aback for a moment before he leaned forward, his lips pressing softly against mine. The proverbial fireworks went off, lighting up the night sky. Looking up I was slightly shocked to see the fireworks weren't just proverbial, they were literal.

"Huh, is today some special occasion I don't know about?" I asked him, completely forgetting about my confession.

"I believe the circus is in town," Carlisle muttered absentmindedly. When I turned back to face him again his lips glued themselves to mine. My lips parted in a soft sigh as his tongue flashed out, caressing my mouth lovingly.

My hands wandered around his bare chest, exploring it thoroughly. I caressed each plane before moving my hands up his back. His hands started out on my shoulders, slowly traveling down my sides before resting on my hips, pressing me back into the floors, taking a dominate position. His body hovered over mine, his groin pressing on my leg. I could feel his hardness pressing against me like a titanium rod. I moaned deeply into his mouth. I wanted to rip is pants off but knew it wouldn't be wise to push his limits to far.

"Carlisle, could you…would you…make love to me?" I whispered against his lips.

"I thought you'd never ask," he whispered back, ripping my nightgown off. Good thing I wasn't particularly fond of that specific piece. He followed with his soft pants and I could suddenly feel every inch of his rock hard cock against me. I felt a monsoon between my legs, calling out to him.

He pressed me farther into the flowers, placing his swollen cock against my tight entrance. He pressed himself in slowly, knowing we may be made of stone but even stone needs time to adjust. After a few moments he began to pump in and out, quickening his pace with each stroke.

I found myself screaming out his name, finding a quick release. Within moments, Carlisle found his release too. He pulled out slowly, laying next to me, my head pressed against his chest, over his now still heart.

"You know, I loved you the moment I met you too. If it weren't for Edward being my voice of reason, I would have become a stalker. I wanted so bad to follow you, get to know you. That's why I changed you. I took your still beating heart in the morgue as a sign. Will you marry me, Esme?" Carlisle said, holding me close.

"I would walk through fire for you Carlisle, of course I'm marry you," I said, knowing if I could, I would cry. Today was defiantly the best day of my life.

**&&&&**

"Ewwww!" Renesmee shouted, running out of the room with her hands over her ears, Claire and Ashley following. We all broke out in amused laughter. Nessie was going to kill Alice for egging me on. God I love my family.

**A/N:** Don't kill me! Please. I beg of you. I've been going through hell this last month and have not had the time nor inspiration to write. I'm sorry. But I sat down tonight to play my new Harry Potter game on the computer and BAM! This just hit me. I always thought Carlisle and Esme didn't get enough face time. Besides, I've wanted to write a good lemon for a while now. Review. I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible but it might take another 2-3 weeks. I'm leaving for Wisconsin on the 30th and I won't be back until the 7th. I don't think I'll have much time to write while I'm up there since I'm visiting my dad & family for my sisters 10th birthday. Peace and love.


	8. Taking Steps

***Ashley's Point Of View***

"I have a memory to share. If that's alright," I said, blushing delicately. Sometimes being a new in the family still made me nervous. Even if it had been over a year. Almost 2 now actually.

"We'd love to hear it Ashley," Carlisle said reassuringly.

I turned to look at Seth, who's lap I was sitting it. I let my eyes gaze deep into his, letting the love flow between us before saying, "_Remember all those days we didn't get to share together? I don't want you to miss a single one_."

**&&&**

I walked into my office on the 5th floor of the Kaci building here in the miniature town of Stockton. Sadly this building is the tallest building in town. By 3 stories.

"Good morning Kathy. Anything new today?" I asked pensively. I loved doing my job but I hated all the death that came with it. I should have become a child lawyer or whatever the technical term was. But I knew my heart couldn't handle seeing the parents every day.

"You have to review the Everfresh file for next week and Ms. Luc called. She wants you to give her a jingle. I have a feeling she's going to be canceling her appointment for tomorrow," Kathy informed me.

I thanked her before walking into my beautiful office. It was decorated just to my particular tastes. The walls were a mocha brown with blue strips and purple polka dots. It was perfect for me. The floor was a dark wood, as was the ceiling. The mahogany desk had called out to me when I had seen it in the shop. Within 3 minutes, I had bought it. It was a great investment.

I sat down in my chair and pulled the Luc file towards me before picking up the phone and dialing Bridget's number. Bridget Luc answered on the 3rd ring. "Hello?"

"Good morning Bridge. How are you today?" I asked kindly. I had known Bridget since I moved here to Stockton. She was an amazing person who had just lost her father.

"I'm holding up. But I have to reschedule the reading of the will if that's at all possible. Apparently my brothers won't be able to get here until next week. It's some sort of national holiday over in Italy and everyone's flying so the planes are booked," she said, her voice cracking slightly from all the crying.

"I'm sorry Bridge. Of course you can reschedule. Just call when they get in and we can fit you in. We always have time for family," I told her.

We said our goodbyes and I set her file to the side, reaching now for the Everfresh file. It looked like Caleb had decided to leave everything to Jacob Black. I remember when Caleb told me about his life in Washington. He'd loved it there but after the death of his wife and son he had to get far away from there so he came here. To the worlds smallest town. Not literally the smallest but pretty damn close.

It seemed pretty cut and dry. An airtight will with absolutely no one to contest it. Caleb was an only child, both parents deceased, along with all other known relatives. I had made an appointment to fly to Tanana in a few days but it seemed I had tomorrow free. Then would probably be the best time to go. That way I had no reason to leave when Bridget needed me.

The rest of the day crawled by slowly. I had to read 2 wills and write another but that was the gist of it. It was actually the normal around here. Most of my out of town clients only came on the weekends due to their jobs and my near by clients weren't exactly beating down the door. Good thing I don't need money. I would have to move to a bigger town next time though, to keep myself occupied.

I heard Kathy leave and I turned my iPod on. Of course Michael Jackson's song Smile just had to start playing. I listened quietly to the words as I curled up into a ball in my overly large chair.

Smile though your heart is aching.

Smile even though its breaking.

When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by…

If you smile through your fear and sorrow.

Smile and maybe tomorrow you'll find life is still worth while, if you just smile.

Light up your face with gladness, hide every trace of sadness.

Although a tear may be ever so near, that's the time you must keep trying.

Smile, what's the use of crying?

You'll find that life is still worthwhile, if you'll just…

Smile though your heart is aching.

Smile even though it's breaking.

When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by, if you smile through your fear and sorrow.

You'll find that life is still worthwhile, if you just…smile…

That's the time you must keep on trying.

Smile, what's the use of crying?

You'll find life is still worthwhile, if you'll just smile.

As the words washed over me, I found myself standing on the ledge of my balcony, the wind whipping through my hair. The ledge was about 2 feet across, because it doubled as counter when we had the annual office parties. It's where we put the liqueur. I took first one step, then another, and finally my third step was met with naught but air. Suddenly the ground was rushing up to meet me. I sighed, knowing instantly this wasn't going to work. Hurt maybe but defiantly not work.

As I hit the ground I felt my ankle roll. Great. I knew I had sprained it but that was the extent of my injuries. The sidewalk would need fixed but I was perfectly fine. I sighed, walking back into the building to collect my things before heading home. Next time I'll try 10 stories.

**&&&**

"Wow," Seth said, a breath of air gushing out. I laughed, nodding my head. I was thankful to have met Seth. I had never had a suicidal though since. He truly was my soul mate.

**A/N:** Holy shit! I updated! And quickly. Stockton doesn't actually have a 5 story building. Or a 3 story building. Hell the middle school is only 2 floors and that's just because it's built into a hill. So yay! I got to say the tagline! _*Does a silent cheer*_ But as the author, I get all the best shit. :-P Love you all. **Review!**


	9. Cry Little Sister

"Alice I want to tell you about a memory I know you don't possess," I said quietly.

*******

"Luca! Luca!" Mary Alice screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran through the house looking for me. She was distraught and I didn't know why. I rushed to find her.

"Mary I'm here. What's wrong?" I shouted back from the doorway of my bedroom.

Mary Alice came rushing into view. She stood to be only 3 feet tall and her black hair was in a French braid that I knew she hated.

"I had another vision Luca. I'm scared," she cried as she rushed into my waiting arms. I sighed to quietly for her to hear over her sobs. She was having visions of the future. I was seeing this already passed. I had hoped she would not be like me but my hopes had been in vain. It had started about a week ago. She saw things in her dreams at first but then the dreams started happening when she was awake. Just as had happened with me 4 months ago.

"Shh it's okay angel. Tell me what happened," I cooed to her as she continued to sob.

Mary Alice sniffled and began telling me what happened in her latest vision, "I saw mommy and daddy. They want to put us in a big scary place with no windows. Only doors and walls. They want to lock us up in there forever. I'm scared Luca. I don't want to go away."

I knew it would happen one day. I didn't need to be omniscient to know that. I had seen that they had met with the director of that hellish hospital yesterday. I just wish Mary Alice hadn't seen the outcome of their planning.

"Do you see when they will send us angel?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer. I had a feeling it would be soon. All to soon.

"A few days at the most Luca," she whispered as her sobs finally calmed into nothing more than waning tears.

"Well then we shall make today the best day ever," I told her quietly. We were home alone as we often were so I decided I would make today a day my darling sister would never forget fore I knew if we were put in that place, we would not be able to stay with each other. They simply did not allow it.

"What would you like to do angel?" I asked her as we walked to her room.

"I want to run away. Far away where they will never find us," she whispered. It broke my heart to know that running away would do no good. A 6 and 7 year old couldn't make it on their own.

"We can't. Let's play a game. Your favorite game," I suggested knowing it was only a temporary distraction.

Mary Alice smiled a sad ghost of a smile, her face showing wisdom beyond her years. We both had learned to grow up fast. There was no use in staying a child when you had to fight for your life each and every day. Neither of us had ever had a nanny nor had we had any form of guidance during the day after I turned 4.

"Let us read," she said as she picked up Alice In Wonderland from where she left it on her bed.

I crawled into her bed with her and she curled into my lap.

I began reading from where I had left off, "Five and Seven said nothing, but looked at Two. Two began in a low voice, 'Why the fact is, you see, Miss, this here ought to have been a red rose-tree, and we put a white one in by mistake; and if the Queen was to find it out, we should all have our heads cut off, you know.'"

I continued to read until Mari Alice's eyelids began to droop and she gave a small yawn. Soon she feel asleep and I couldn't help but sigh. I knew in my heart of hearts with would be our last night together.

"No matter what happens," I whispered. "No matter where we go, I will always look out for you. You are my princess, my angel, my beautiful little sister and I will never let any harm befall you. If I should reach heavens pearly gates before you do, I'll give Saint Peter back his wings and float on a cloud until your ready to join me. I love you Mary and I will find you again one day. That is a promise."

*******

Alice wept dry tears as she came across the room and folded herself into my lap, like she used to do when she was scared. I had a feeling one by one, I was bringing her memories back. I feared at times though that I would bring back the wrong one and cause her pain and sorrow. We didn't grow up happy and I didn't want her to know just how bad it was.

"I told you I'd find you again one day Mary Alice," I whispered.

**A/N:** So…What does everyone think? I would love to hear more than Plz update soon! Like some real comments, concerns, shit like that. I'll try and update soon. I have an idea brewing but it needs to be hammered down a bit first. Love you all. **Review!**


	10. To Tease Or Not To Tease

"Remember the day my dad caught us in a less than desirable position?" I laughed.

*******

Tease. Verb. Definition; arouse physical desire without giving satisfaction: to arouse hope, curiosity, or especially physical desire in somebody with no intention of giving satisfaction.

I have no problem admitting I'm a tease. I've spent the last 6 months teasing Jake senseless. But today I'm going to do more than tease. I'm going to tease with the aim of pleasing…in the end.

Thankfully Alice makes it oh so easy to tease Jake. Ali makes sure to stock my wardrobe with clothes that could give a man multiple heart attacks. I pulled on my beige Abercrombie shorts over my Carine Gilson Chantilly lace briefs. Perfect.

I sighed, looking for just the right top to drive Jake wild. I finally grabbed my creamy Vent Tank and slipped it on over my Carin Gilson Chantilly matching lace bra. My shirt was practically see-through. Eat your heart out baby.

Finally time for the accessories. I walked to my vanity and grabbed my favorite crystal tiara, popping it down over my luscious curls. I'll give Alice this much, she sure knows how to make a girl feel like a princess. I slipped my favorite bracelet on one wrist, and touched the bracelet Jake gave me on the other. That one I never took off. Ever. I put on my favorite choker, my necklace from my mother, and finally pushed my feet into a pair of Valentino Diamante heels.

There was a quick knock on my door. "Come in!"

Jacob walked in wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, obviously just getting in from his morning phase session. His jaw literally dropped to the floor at the site of me. I smiled wickedly at getting the desired reaction.

"Good morning mister. I was just getting ready to make breakfast since everyone's out hunting. Would you like some?" I asked politely. Mentioning food to a werewolf is like mentioning candy to a toddler. It completely clears their minds.

"Mmm…food…What were you planning on making?" Jake salivated.

"Pancakes, bacon, and eggs. The standard breakfast foods, though in massive quantities," I told him, heading for the kitchen.

An hour later all the food had been made and promptly devoured. Now it was time to put my plan into action. I just hoped he didn't suspect anything.

"Baby? Would you like to play the Wii with me up in my room?" I asked.

Jake smiled at me from his place over by the dishwasher. I could tell by the glint in his eye I would win. "Sure Ness. I'd love to play. What game were you thinking?"

"Me. You. Guitar Hero: Smash Hits. Now," I said, punctuating every word with a little taunt.

"Your on baby cakes! Prepare to lose!" Jake said menacingly.

We raced up to my room, with me winning of course. Jake quickly set the game up while I got the guitars out.

"What song?" Jake asked. I smiled defiantly. He was making this too easy.

"Cherry Pie by Warrant. Please and thank you," I said.

Soon we were singing along and I was kicking Jake's ass. When the song was over we set our guitars down and I turned to face Jake.

"So am I aloud to give my amazing boyfriend a kiss?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

I could see Jake's defense melting and I have won!

I attached my lips to his and felt his tongue slide into my mouth. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist so I could reach his mouth without Jake having to stoop down. Jake's hands clasped my ass firmly, holding me up.

One of his hands slipped from my ass and moved up under my shirt, leaving a searing fire across my back. I pressed myself firmly against his crotch, his erection prominent.

I growled into his lips as I ground my hips into his. He growled back and walked backwards until he hit the edge of my bed. He carefully sank down making sure to keep me steady on top of him. When he was comfortably sitting down, I pushed him back, taking the dominate position.

I straddled his waist, kissing him passionately as his hands explored my body. I moaned as he thumbed my nipple through my bra. I quickly pulled my shirt off and his eyes lovingly raked over my body.

Jake began humming Come On Get Higher under his breath as he kissed each of my breasts tenderly before flipping me over on my back and kissed his way down my stomach.

Just as his lips touched the bottom of my belly button, the door to my room smashed open and I jumped 6 feet in the air and landed on the floor with a dull thud. My always racing heart was beating painfully fast.

"What the hell do you 2 think you're doing?" My father thundered as he charged into the room. Thankfully my mother held he back a bit so he wouldn't tear either of us to shreds.

"I always get caught," I mumbled under my breath as I stalked out of my room, not even bothering to put my shirt back on.

*******

"Oh god, I remember that day. I swear to God I thought I was a dead man the moment that door opened," Jake said shuddering. I laughed and curled into my perfect husband. Life was good.

**A/N:** Would you like to be a tease like Renesmee? Her outfit is available on my Polyvore for viewing. Look on my profile for the link!! And if you look at some of my other outfits on there, you might get hints about upcoming chapters. ;-) I always make the outfits first.** Review please!** I love hearing from you! :-D


	11. Craigslist Comedy

"Oh my God! Do you remember when Esme got a sense of humor and posted ad's for all of us on Craigslist? That had to have been one of the funniest things ever!" Alice laughed.

"Yeah and she posted them in the Rockford, IL section! Then we all kept getting these really WEIRD emails," Emmett laughed.

*******

_Hey! My name is Rosalie! I'm 18 years old and an expert mechanic. I love baseball and fashion. I can be bitchy and high maintenance but am totally worth it. I have platinum blonde hair, sexy honey eyes, and legs that go ALL the way up. Think you can satisfy my appetite. _

_Wassup! I'm Emmett y'all! I'm 18 y.o. I love sports and takin' my massive Jeep muddin'. I'm lookin' for a lady in the streets but freak in the sheets if you know what I mean. I'm a big boy that ain't afraid to get down and dirty. Wanna play?_

_Hi! Hi! Hi! I'm Alice! I'm 17 years old! So I'm like totally addicted to shopping and fashion and just spending money in general! I always know what's going to happen before it does, which totally takes the fun outta life sometimes. I'm only 4'7 but what I lack in height, I make up for in energy! Wanna bounce with me?_

_Hello…My name is Jasper…I'm 18 years old…I'm a very calm person…I hate high stress situation but I love high energy people…It makes a nice balance in life…My passion is for the written word…I spend most of my time reading…I love a good book that I can really sink my teeth into…Care to take a bite with me?_

_Good afternoon. My name is Edward. Not Ed or Eddie. It's Edward. No deviations. Music is my world. Without music life would be nothing. I tend to be high strung and over protective but I'll love you now and forever with everything I have. Can you play the song in my heart?_

_Umm…I'm Bella…Uhh…I don't know what to say. I'm 17. Smart I guess. Fairly plain. Long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes. Love the classics. I believe in always shooting for the moon because you'll always land among the stars. Want to jump with me?_

*******

"I could have killed her, but I would never do such things to her," Edward laughed.

I knew my face was contorted into my famous if-I-could-blush-I-so-would-be look. "She nailed us to a T unfortunately."

"That she did Bells…That she did…" Jasper said, shaking his head.

**A/N: It's just like a filler. My friends and I were reading Craigslist Ad's earlier and this hit me. Might do a chapter with email replies to the ads.**


	12. The Laughs And The Question Mark Moments

**NSAOW!!!!**

"Haha remember the response we got babe?" I asked Emmett. His booming laughter filled the room.

"Of course. Let me see if I can recall all of them…" He joked.

*******

**_(Rosalie's Ad Response *Atlanta*)_**

_**Tommy **__- Hey nice discription after reading that had stop an say hi an see wat u up too can I see ur pic?_

_**Ron**__ - Hit me up_

_**Jason**__ - let me a little about you,would love to know more ans talk.. 678-898-1742 j_

_**Rodney **__- It would be real nice if we could get to know each other and maybe hang out and get to know each other better. I sent you a few pics I hope you like if you wanna text please feel to do so 404 914 5118_

_**Bob**__ - daddy KNOWS he can satisfy your appetite. very oral, make YOU SQUIRT, clean, dd free, long lasting, single, no games,love the platinum hair (turn on) take a look and see if YOU like_

_**Devin**__ - Hey! My name is Devin L, and I can't believe that there's a chick on here that loves to be mechanical? I bought an 84' Porsche 944 *__**super cherry**__* and within 2 weeks I was a 944 mechanic. I don't fix cars as work, only as a hobby/fun. I'm 28, 6 foot even, with a boxer build. I would love to meet you, it sounds like we might have some things in common. Check me out: www(dot)myspace(dot)com/ravekyd_

_**Sgtsongs**__ - Attractive involved man seeks sexy college girl for discreet friendship. The ideal candidate is between 19-29 , pretty, sexy, mature, discreet, and fun. I am not looking to leave my girlfriend., just looking for a discreet friendship. If you are looking for someone to pay your rent than this is not for you. I am looking to supplement what you already have with spending money, shoes, handbags, help with utility bills, hair, and clothes etc. If interested e-mail back with current pictures and any questions. ps I attached a picture of me_

_**Garry **__- Dear Rosalie: I cannot attach a photo to an initial CL response But I CAN send you some in the next round. You can send me some if you want; doesn't matter. mean, if you're just another SpamBot, nothing matters. But I'm old enough to be your uncle, Honey. Doesn't matter what you look like - we ain't going there. Your ad says you're a mechanic and you love baseball. Here's the deal: 1988 BMW 325 idles high. I have the mechanical aptitude of a clam. But I live around the corner from Turner Field. Come to my driveway, adjust the idle down to like 800-900, and I'll take you to the Braves game. Tix & Hot dog included. GARRY_

_**Woo**__ - I also like baseball. Want to get in touch?_

_**Robert **__- Hello, This is Rob in Atlanta. Just came across your Craigslist ad and am very interested. Are you available today or tomorrow for some NSA fun? Also, do you have any pictures you would be willing to share? About me: I am 36yo, 6'2" tall, 190lbs, blonde hair, blude eyes, and pretty fit. Interested? Then drop me a line back here or IM me on Yahoo at "hummelga2". I look forward to hearing back from you. Regards, Rob_

_**Joe**__ - Love the ad .. Love a woman who has legs and can work on cars What is your age range? I am 50, look 40, work out 3x per week, great job (very senior manager for GE), have MBA, 3 classes from second Master¹s degree (two classes this fall, thesis starts in January). I have a 2008 VW Jetta, 2008 Harley Davidson 1200 Nightster ( a blast to drive, especially in the mountains of north GA!), and a Mazda truck (to tote my HD to Blue Ridge Parkway ti sfall!). I am mid to right politically, into news, economics, politics .. All about doing the right thing, I own a really nice 3 story townhouse in Kennesaw and would love to have company on my HD as well as my balcony. Thoughts? Joe _

**_(Emmett's Ad Response *Long Beach*)_**

_**Chevon**__ - Hey I'm also looking for new friends . I'm new to the area. I just moved back here from texas . I'm an 23 year old army veteran. I'm really interested in getting to know u better. Do u have messenger...... Check out my pics www(dot)myspace(dot)com/sex_e_cinnamon_

_**Sxysinger**__ - hey hows it goin? :)_

_**Lisette**__ - hey sexy, Let's chat handsome. _

_**Margaret**__ - I liked your ad, I would love to talk to you a little so that we can get to know each other a little before meetin But anyways mail me back n we can see whats up. Talk with u later!_

_**Leonia**__ - Hi, your post sorta stood out while I was looking on Craigslist I think we may get along. We should maybe go ahead and swap pictures first so reply back and I'll get u mine and I would like yers as well. Cya_

_**Clemencia**__ - I would rather get ta chat with u than just taking a look at your posting and see what you're like. If you're a n actual person then get me back. If u r I'm lookin forward too talking with u_

*******

"Esme always did love a good joke…" I said laughing with the rest of the family.

**A/N: **Just so you know, **I didn't write the responses.** I actually posted Rosalie's ad in Atlanta and Emmett's ad in Long Beach. I didn't edit the response in any way except to make the links so they wouldn't fuck up. Yes the phone numbers are the ones they provided! Feel free to stalk them if you wish. **:-D** Next up Alice and Jasper. You guys want to pick where I'll post their ads? Give me a suggestion! **Review! I love you all so much!**


	13. The Final Curtain Call

It's been 3 months since the family sat down together. So much has happened and yet nothing at all. We've all moved out, for a while at least. Jasper and Alice too Lucas and Leah and moved down to Louisiana, so Alice and Lucas could get back to their roots. Emmett and Rosalie are living in Russia now, where Emm is determined to get drunk off of the national Vodka.

Seth and Ashley moved to Italy, dragging Embry and Jenny along with them. They stay far away from the Volturi though. Quil took Claire and ran off to Jamaica.

Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob moved to New York. Nessie wants to join a theatre company. Edward and Bella might let her.

Carlisle and Esme are taking a vacation on Isle Esme. Carlisle works as a doctor down there on occasion but most days are spent sunbathing with the love of his life.

As for Nahuel and I, we're staying right here. Well in Alaska anyway. Juneau is our new home. A simple house, but still beautiful. Nahuel has decided to open a specialty shop while I spend my time teaching high school English.

The Archibald Coven are discovering the wonders of Tennessee. Don't ask me why. They're an unusual bunch. As we all tend to be. Though Logan and Kuran are in Italy with Seth and Ashley.

One day I'm sure we'll all be back together again. It may be months, it may be years, but beware because God only knows what will happen when we do.

In the meantime, keep living life to the fullest. Never give up, never give in. One day you'll get that castle in the sky. Blessed be!

_**A/N:** Well folks, that's it. I'm sorry for the lame ending but this story just doesn't interest me anymore. I have Tell Me About It and a new story in the works. Plus I just moved and have been really sick lately. I don't know if this is going to end as a trilogy or blossom into a saga. Only time will tell. But I love you all and it's been a great run.** ~~ Love Ashley Nicole.**_


End file.
